1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and structure for supporting a vibrator.
2. Related Art Statement
It has been studied to use a vibratory gyroscope as a turning angular rate sensor employed in a vehicle control system of an automobile body based on a vehicle turning rate feedback system. Such a system detects the direction of a steering wheel itself by a turning angle of the steering wheel. Simultaneously, the turning rate of the car vehicle is detected by the vibratory gyroscope. The system finds a difference by comparing the direction of the steering wheel with the actual body turning velocity, and attains a stable vehicle control by correcting a wheel torque and a steering angle on the basis of this difference.
In a vehicle control system, a vibratory gyroscope and its vibrator is subjected to a wide temperature range including high and low temperatures. Such temperature range normally includes minus 40° C. to plus 85° C. and may be more wider in a more severe specification. Particularly when a vibrator is made of a piezoelectric single crystal, the temperature dependency of the single crystal may affect the stability of the gyroscope. The assignee filed a Japanese patent publication 2001-12955A. In the publication, a vibrator is adhered to a supporting member with an adhesive having a tan δ of not higher than 0.1 within the temperature range, for preventing the deviation of Q value of a detection vibration with temperature change.